Bioresp Technologies, Inc. proposes development of RespiLife, a new wearable device to to track physiologic data for early detection of opioid overdose and to relay data and the generated alerts to relevant caregivers for further intervention. The goal is to reduce the number opioids-related deaths by early detection of overdose. Opioid epidemic death toll has quadrupled since 1999. About half of those deaths are due to prescription opioids and for the most part are unintentional. RespiLife tracks oxygen saturation, respiratory rate, and pulse rate and based on a machine learning algorithm will determine changes from the baseline and correlation of those changes with changes in medications. Our specific aims are: (1) Production of five working prototypes with their algorithm to use in our validation study. (2) A validation study to compare our data with a gold-standard device and carry out statistical analysis for evaluation of agreement and accuracy.